The present invention generally relates to stethoscopes and to accessories for stethoscopes.
Because a doctor will use a stethoscope on different patients, it has become commonplace for the doctor's assistants to place a cloth boot over the metal end of the stethoscope that contacts the patient. This cloth boot is disposable and is replaced for each patient. It has also been recognized that the plastic tubing of the stethoscope may also come into contact with patients and, therefore, various solutions have been proposed to prevent cross-contamination of patients through the use of a stethoscope. Examples of such solutions or partial solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,898, 6,575,917, and 6,520,281; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0193822, and 2008/0166384; and EP 1600105 and KR 2006055894.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,898 discloses a system for preventing nosocomial infection and contamination through the usage of a stethoscope, utilizing a one-usage stethoscope sleeve and fitting accessory on an off-the-shelf stethoscope such that, when the stethoscope sleeve is on the stethoscope, the head of the stethoscope is covered in its entirety as well as the body of the stethoscope up to the ear tubes. The covering of the '898 patent provides bacterial, viral, and fluid impermeable and acoustically transparent medium to cover the stethoscope head and body to the ear tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,917 discloses a protective-sleeve-cartridge which is mounted to a stethoscope. The sleeve containing cartridge contains a series of longitudinally spaced sleeve portions which are separated by perforations. Therefore, in use, a clinician can pull on a leading end of an unused sleeve such that, the clinician can cover the head of the stethoscope with the typically disposable sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,281 discloses a replaceable and disposable elastomeric soft diaphragm or cover wherein the diaphragm or cover is a molded piece of elastomer, which forms an airtight seal with the stethoscope or replaces the rigid diaphragm supplied with the original stethoscope. The elastomeric stethoscope diaphragm can be impregnated with an antimicrobial agent such as silver to ensure sterility and prevent the spread of harmful bacteria to the disposable diaphragm in addition to protecting the stethoscope head from contamination.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0193822 discloses a stethoscope protective device for covering the head and at least a portion of the connector tube of a stethoscope. The protective device is constructed at least in part of a material that is acoustically transmissive and provides a barrier for reducing transmission of microorganisms.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0166384 discloses a stethoscope head cover configured to envelop a head of a stethoscope wherein the head cover can include a biocidal environment within a cavity of the cover. The cover can include an antimicrobial lining which is contiguous with the inner surface of the cover or the lining or the material of the cover can be treated or combined with a separate composition that acts as a biocidal agent. Thus, the stethoscope head can be sanitized by coming into contact with the cover member itself, the antimicrobial lining, or the biocidal agents associated therewith.
EP1600105 discloses a double stethoscope comprising two sound funnels which form a sound collection space wherein the two sound funnels are made of a soft elastic, synthetic material with added silver in the form of nano particles wherein in a sealing bead is further provided.
Finally, KR 2006055894 discloses a stethoscope in which nano silver and fragrance are included whereby the nano silver is mixed with the stethoscope material and a fragrance is also inserted into the stethoscope material. The '894 reference further includes a method of producing the same.